Hakanakumo Towano Kanashi
is a song by UVERworld that serves as the ending theme of the first episode of ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season and the opening theme for the rest of the season up to episode 13. Track listing CD (Regular Edition) #Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi (儚くも永久のカナシ, "Fleeting and Everlasting Sorrow") #Taion (体温, "Body Temperature") #Halzion (ハルジオン Harujion) Gundam 00 (Limited Edition) #Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi (儚くも永久のカナシ, "Fleeting and Everlasting Sorrow") #Taion (体温, "Thermoregulation") #Halzion (ハルジオン Harujion) #Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi (Anime ver.) Lyrics Rōmanji= Ai ga ai wo "omosugiru" tte rikai wo kobami Nikushimi ni kawatteiku mae ni... Nanimokamo sou darou? Batsu no warui jijou ni wa itsumo futashite kuwasemono no RIARU Yuganda JIRENMA jidai de Yakusoku shita hazu no futari sae kizukazu toorisugiteiku Kowashiatte wakariatteta koto mo Okizari ni shita Kore ga nare no hate nano? Mitomenaide tachimukatta toki mo Ochiteiku toki no IMEEJI kara nigedasezu ni Ah Nando demo sagashidasu yo Kimi no me sono te no nukumori wo Nanimokamo sou darou? Batsu no warui jijou ni wa itsumo futashite kuwasemono no RIARU Yuganda JIRENMA jidai de Yakusoku shita hazu no futari sae kizukazu toorisugiteiku Inakutatte kawari wa shinai machi wa Boku no sukui wo motomeyashinai darou Matomo na yatsu ni narisumashite Dare mo ga kuzuresou na kesshou no naka de Ah Nando mo uso wo kasaneru kara Ai wa itsumo watashi wo kizutsukeru dake...tte kimi wa tsubuyaite Shinjiru koto ga kowakute naitan daro Yowasa wo shitte tsuyoku nare osorezu shinjiru koto de Nikushimi ni kawaru mae no hontou no ai wo shiru no darou Hoshigatteta mono wa Kokoro ga nai tsukurareta konna sekai jyanain da yo Miterarenai riyuu no kakera mo nai hibi Iyashisa ga yadotteta utsushitsukareta hitomi ni Kokoro wo iyasu uso sore mo ari nante Demo kokoro wo ubau no ga uso darou Ai ni chikazukou to mo kamitsukareru dake...tte boku wa tsubuyaite Shinjiru koto wo yamete ikitekitan da yo Zetsubou kuratte tatte mo akireru hodo no omoi de Hakanai inochi shigamitsuiteikya ii Hoshigatteta mono wa Kokoro ga nai tsukurareta konna mon jyanain da yo Kono machi de ushinatta ai Sono imi sagaseba Sukoshi mashi ni natte susumeru darou |-| English= Before love says that love is, "Too heavy," rejects comprehension And turns into hatred... Just about everything is so, right? In situations where you get bad penalties, there's always the reality of covering them up and faking them In the era of distorted dilemmas Even we, who should have made a promise together, pass by each other without noticing I abandoned the fact That we destroyed each other and understood each other Is this a wreck? Don't acknowledge me; even when I confront it I can't escape the images from when I fell I'll find your eyes and the warmth of your hands Time and time again Just about everything is so, right? In situations where you get bad penalties, there's always the reality of covering them up and faking them In the era of distorted dilemmas Even we, who should have made a promise together, pass by each other without noticing The city that won't change even if it's gone Won't seek our salvation, right? In the guise of someone honest Everyone is inside of a crumbly crystal Because I make more and more lies Love only hurts me always...or so you whispered You were scared of believing and cried, didn't you? Learn your weaknesses and become strong, by believing without fear You'll learn of true love, before it turns into hatred, right? What I wanted Isn't this heartless and contrived world On the unviewable days without fragments of reason Lowliness dwelt in my eyes that are tired of seeing Lies that heal the heart- They exist But it's a lie that will steal my heart, right? Even if I'm to draw closer to love, I'll only be bitten...or so I whispered I stopped believing and lived like that With thoughts that I'm amazed of even if I stand up against despair It's fine if I'm clinging onto a brief life What I wanted Isn't this heartless and contrived thing A love lost in this city- If I search for its meaning I'll become a little better and be able to move on, right? |-| Videos Full Version Trivia * This is the first gundam opening song to introduced as an ending song for the first episode. Category:Songs Category:Openings